


I need to know

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: Haikyuu X Barbie series [1]
Category: Barbie as the Island Princess (2007), Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Sing along!, based off barbie and the island princess, i want them to sing so bad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When Eita, an island boy meets Prince Ushijima of Shiratorizawa, he is taken on a journey to find his mysterious past and learn more about the stoic prince.Based off Barbie and the Island Princess.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu X Barbie series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742341
Kudos: 11





	I need to know

**Author's Note:**

> I am super mad about them singing to songs and I just had to write this short fanfic. Had this idea for a while now in my mind and while I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or a multichapter story, just going to leave it here for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> There are some songs from the Barbie movie you might want to listen to or if you just want to hum to when reading this so going to include the links for them here.
> 
> [I need to know](https://youtu.be/wj_OY0jnnqo)
> 
> [Right here in your arms](https://youtu.be/KPX8BmyT-JE)

Eita never expected to ever meet someone who looked just like him.

After being washed up onto a deserted island and merely communicating with animals for the past 16 years of his life, when he first laid eyes on the two men who somehow managed to wander onto the small patch of rock that was the home of the lagoon crocodiles, he couldn’t help but feel curious as he watched them panic over them. Eita never found the animals of the island to be hostile despite him being completely different for them, treating them all as his friends.

Although they don’t always do the best thing in keeping him sane.

“Hey, want to see if Futakuchi and Aone actually gobble them up?” Tendou had grinned from preening his feathers with his beak. The peacock may look beautiful and claimed to be the prince from a royal bloodline of peacocks but that did him little good when it came to giving suggestions that made Eita question his sanity. While the peacock had done well in keeping him alive alongside their friends Kawanishi and Yamagata, there was only so much they could teach him when it came to human interactions.

The smaller of the two humans was quaking as he tried to bat away the lagoon crocodiles. Futakuchi gave a chuckle as snapped his jaws at the first man, the man letting out a high pitched shriek as Kamasaki laughed, “Man, do they seriously think we would eat humans? They aren’t the tastiest things in the world.”

“Still, senpai. Just look at how much in fear they are! It just makes my blood sing in seeing them despair at their fate,” Futakuchi grinned, his teeth baring as the man howled, “Wakatoshi! Let’s just get off this island now!”

“Calm down, Reon. If we just step back nice and slowly…”

“You think they’re going to wait for us to back off without pouncing on us?!” Reon yelled as Aone growled from nearby. The other crocodile was the largest among the group and while he often did nothing than just glare and snarl, just the sight of him was enough to make Reon almost collapse from the fear of it.

“This is getting interesting but I feel bad for them,” Yamagata, the red panda murmured as Kawanishi groaned, “Come on and let’s just go help them already.” The elephant wasn’t in a mood to hear the screams of men peeing in their pants and freaking out this early in the morning, Eita sighing as he finally relented and went in to their rescue.

He snatched up a vine and swung onto the small patch of land where Wakatoshi and Reon were standing on, the two of them gaping at him as Eita held out his hands, his legs poised as he eyed each of the crocodiles in turn.

“Come on now. You’ve had your fun so leave them be,” Eita grinned as Futakuchi whined, “Come on, Eita! We’re just getting to the good part! I swear Aone would have made them pee in their pants sooner or later!”

“No, I won’t. I feel bad for them,” Aone growled as Reon screamed, “He’s going to kill us!”

“Come on, Futakuchi. You too, Kamasaki. It won’t do you guys good it you keep trying to scare everyone off,” Eita sighed as the two men cocked their heads at him like he had grown two heads. The crocodiles finally relented as they slunk back into Dateko lagoon, Futakuchi whining at how its been a long time since they messed around with humans before sinking into the murky depths. The man known as Reon collapsed on his butt in relief, sweat dripping from his brow as he thanked the gods for saving them.

“Holy shit, I thought we would be dead for sure! How did you manage to get them away? They had to be at least ten feet big!” Reon gasped as Eita stared, “Isn’t it obvious? I just talked to them.”

“Humans don’t talk to crocodiles,” a voice rumbled, Eita turning to look at Wakatoshi. The man was looking at him intently, Eita wondering why that was the case when he realised that he was only dressed enough to cover his lower torso. Wakatoshi and his companion were dressed head to toe in garments, Eita already sweating as he thought of how hot they must feel in them.

That didn’t explain why he suddenly felt the need to cover up. He had been wearing this his entire life so why… why was he feeling embarrassed now?

“Well, I do.”

“Amazing! Truly amazing! To think a human could survive on their own on an unchartered island like this… how long have you been here?” Reon asked, whipping out a quill and something flat to write on as Eita sighed, “All my life. I don’t remember life before the island but I’ve been told that I have been here for 16 years.”

“16 years… and how did you survive on your own? Are there any other humans here? You mentioned something about being told…”

“Oh. I’m the only human here. I’m friends with the animals here and they’ve taken care of me well,” Eita smiled as he turned to call out, “Hey Yamagata! Tendou! Kawanishi! Come on out!”

“Are you mad trying to expose us like this?! Yamagata yelled as Kawanishi sighed, wrapping his trunk around Yamagata’s waist and tossing him out of the brush they had been hiding behind. Yamagata yelled as he sailed through the air, landing right smack into Reon’s face as the man yelped, “A red panda?! On a tropical island? And oh! An elephant and a peacock to boot? This place has so much interesting wildlife I never thought we would discover!” Reon gasped as he plucked off a hissing Yamagata off his face, the red panda snarling as he tried to claw the man. Reon slowly let him back onto the ground, the red panda darting to hide behind Eita’s legs as Kawanishi and Tendou came up behind them.

“They have names?” Wakatoshi asked, his eyes showing the slightest hint of curiosity as Eita nodded, “Yup. This is Tendou Satori, the third prince of the Tendou bloodline.”

Tendou grinned as he spread his tail feathers, bowing low as Reon whispered, “What magnificent tail feathers! I’m sure one of them would make a great quill for you, Wakatoshi!”

“Excuse me, you don’t just pluck my feathers!” Tendou squawked as Eita continued, “This is Kawanishi. He may seem grumpy at times, but he’s a good guy.”

The elephant rumbled forward, letting out a low trumpet as Wakatoshi reached out to pat him. The elephant seemed reluctant to be touched at first but he slowly leaned into the touch, a soft sigh releasing from his trunk as Eita giggled, “I think he likes you.”

“Shut it, Eita,” Kawanishi scowled as Reon clapped his hands, “This is amazing! To think a human can survive and speak to animals! It’s a discovery!”

‘Indeed it is,” Wakatoshi murmured as he stepped forward towards Eita, giving out a hand as Eita stared.

“I would like you to come back to my kingdom with me. I’m worried that you have been here all alone this whole time and while you seem to have friends with these animals, I’m sure you better benefit the company of others such as yourself.”

Eita seemed taken aback by how blunt he sounded as Reon stepped in, “Sorry but Wakatoshi can be a little bit blunt with his words. What he meant was that he would like you to travel back to our homeland of Shiratorizawa and perhaps find your family? I’m sure they must be worried about you. Of course, your friends can come as well.”

“My family…” Eita whispered, having hadn’t thought of them for so long they were but a distant memory in his mind. The only thing that he could remember from his past was the song sung to him by a woman, her voice melodic as she sang.

“Is it even possible?”

“Of course it is. You’re talking to the first prince of Shiratorizawa, Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Reon grinned as Wakatoshi groaned, the slightest of blushes staining his cheeks as he murmured, “Don’t, Reon.”

“A prince?! Oh, he’s just like me then!” Tendou grinned as Eita turned to them. Leaving them all behind? He didn’t know if he could do it. But deep down, he wished to see the world that Reon and Wakatoshi come from and maybe, just maybe, find his family.

_Where is the land I come from? Who lives where I was born? Why do my memories start with a storm? What if I have a family, somewhere beyond the sea? Could there be someone there missing me?_

“I wouldn’t mind an adventure, wouldn’t you?” Yamagata grinned as Kawanishi sighed, “Not like I have a choice in this, don’t I?”

“Come on, it will be fun!” Tendou squawked, Eita laughing as he took Wakatoshi’s hand and gave it a shake, feeling the calluses on his skin as he smiled, “Alright. When do we depart?”

…

Being on the wooden structure known as a ship was something Eita thought was just amazing. Seeing the island diminishing in the horizon as they sailed away, the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the hull made Eita want to dip his fingers into the water and speak to the underwater inhabitants of the ocean. The water sparkled in the sun, Eita revelling at the sight as he saw people moving around the ship.

Wakatoshi was standing a few feet away from him, a long metallic device known as a telescope in his hand as he looked around. Eita thought it was strange for him to use something like that, his mind going to what other interesting contraptions humans make to amuse themselves as he wondered out loud.

_“Why does he look through circles? Why does he hide his feet? Why do I feel so shy when we meet?”_

Eita thought it was fascinating at how Wakatoshi and Reon would take turns climbing into a small space on top of the mast. They called it the crow's nest and one night, Eita had found himself clambering up there and staring at the stars, wondering why Wakatoshi had never tried to sleep there when it was so beautiful.

_“Is this the tree he sleeps in? What can he see from there? Could there be new horizons to be shared?_

_All these, questions keep turning and burning and churning inside me. What are these feelings I feel when he’s here by my side? I need to know these answers, I need to find my way. Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, let all my feelings show, can’t tell what’s waiting, still I need to go. I need to know.”_

That night, Eita found himself curled up on the deck, leaning against Kawanishi as the elephant tried to sleep. Turns out he wasn’t a fan of the sea, his face turning green ever so slightly whenever there was a rock in the waves. While Tendou and Yamagata had taken a liking to explore the ship and annoying the heck out of Reon, Kawanishi would try to blend in as much as he could on the ship, keeping out of people’s way. The only one he truly allowed near him was Wakatoshi; the man had the power to give reassurance to anyone.

“Can’t sleep again?” Eita whispered as Kawanishi groaned, “I can’t wait for us to get on land.”

“Well, how about I sing you a song?” Eita winked as Kawanishi scowled, “Come on, I’m not a baby anymore.” That was Kawanishi giving him permission to sing, Eita rubbing his hand along Kawanishi’s trunk as he gazed at the stars, singing the song the woman had sang to him in his dreams.

_“Sun goes down and we are here together. Fireflies flow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever, right here in my arms._

_Its magic, when you are here beside me. Close your eyes and let me hold you tight. Everything, that I could ever need is right here in my arms, tonight._

_La la la, la la la. Stars begin to climb. La la la, la la la. La la la la la, la la.”_

As Eita felt himself and Kawanishi drifting off into sleep, he didn’t notice as Wakatoshi watched him from the other side of the deck, his eyes gazing onto him as the man thought to himself.

_“Isn’t he just amazing, daring and bold and sure? Different from the boys I’ve met before? Do you think he might like me? How do I look tonight? I just want everything to be right.”_

He never felt anything like this before. When he had laid eyes on Eita, he knew that the boy was somewhat different from all the pompous nobles he had to face every day in court. Thinking of a certain someone that he had no desire to get together whatsoever, Wakatoshi could feel himself getting drawn to Eita, who didn’t care that he was a prince and treated him like a human being, something he had been denied off for years.

Reon said this was love, but what exactly is love?

_“All these questions keep turning and burning and churning inside me. What are these feelings here by my side.”_

With these two young men embarking on a journey across the ocean that will change their lives forever, they couldn’t help but ask questions that they wanted to answer but fear for at the same time. What will become of them when they land on the shore?

Would Wakatoshi be able to decipher these feelings in his heart?

Will Eita be able to find his lost family?

Together, they will find those answers.

_“I need to know these answers, I need to find my way. Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, let all my feelings show. Can’t tell what’s waiting, still I need to go._

_I need to know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this story! I'm planning to writing a series of one-shots of Disney and Barbie Haikyuu crossovers so stay tuned!
> 
> All kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
